


Maldición, Pepper.

by DesahogoWriten



Series: StarkerWeek2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dicovered relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Definitivamente no es nada peor que te descubran en medio de el sexo pero justo cuando estas disfrutando el orgasmo junto al chico que amas, sudoros, abrazados llenos de Semen. Pepper no estará feliz con ello.





	Maldición, Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> \- One shot StarkerWeek2018  
> \- Peter 19 Tony 50  
> \- Contenido explícito.

**Tony Stark.**

\- ¡Joder Tony no pares! 

 

Los gemidos sonoros en la habitación del taller hacia que entrara cada vez más en mi trance, hacía que mi instinto animal saliera de forma estrepitosa, tomé el cabello de Peter jalando hacia atrás ayudando un poco a introducirse al precioso culo de mi chico. Peter lloriquea ante esto sin dejar de mover las caderas al compás en la que lo las movía, alce mi mano a cierta distancia de arriba para dejarla caer hacia abajo hacia su muslo dejando una marca rosada de mis manos. Peter gritó mi nombre una vez más, sentí como sus paredes de empezaron a contraer supe que se iba a correr y pude sentir que yo también estaba en mi límite.

 

\- Vamos, cariño. Dilo, quiero escucharte.- Dije a su oído y aprovechando que este me daba la espalda mordí su nuca con fuerza provocando el éxtasis al cuerpo más joven.

 

\- Oh, mierda amor, me vengo Tony. ¡Adentro, lo quiero adentro! - La lengua de Peter se hacia vulgar cuando lo arrinconaba en los confines obscuros del placer.

 

\- Obtén a mis herederos Peter.

 

Mi otra mano también se encontraba ya en su cabello jalando su maleable cuerpo hacia atrás penetrando su precioso culo con mi polla tan duro que este lloriqueaba, gritaba, babeaba por querer sentir mi semen dentro de él. Justo era en lo que mis manos sucias lo convirtieron, corrompí su inocencia desde que tenía diecisiete años de edad y en New York era totalmente legal, ahora con Peter de diecinueve jadeante en cuatro siguiendo igual de apretado como el primer día que abrí su bendita prisión del infierno. Con intensidad en los golpes que daba en su interior empezaba a parecerme a un animal, tan solo fue de unas más cuando el éxtasis recorrió totalmente mi cuerpo con un electrificante escalofrío dejando chorros de mi semilla dentro del chico, el menor chilló alto recibiendo todo y a lo que pude sentir se corrió muy fuerte. Atraje la silla que se desplazaba con ruedas hacia nosotros, me senté y luego senté a Peter en mi regazo. Acaricie su mejilla, este aun estaba debatiendo en como poder mantenerse despierto y bese sus labios con cariño.

 

\- ¿Te duele algo? - Mi preocupación siempre estaba presente. Este sonrió negando.

 

\- Se siente tan bien, Tony.- El chico rodeo mi cuello con sus delgados brazos, yo lo abrace por la cintura.

 

\- Te amo.- Besé su frente.

 

\- También te a-

 

\- ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!? - La voz femenina que perfectamente conozco se escucho en las puertas de el taller. 

 

\- Tía Pepper...- Las mejillas de Peter se prendieron, yo escondí el cuerpo desnudo de Peter con el saco de mi traje.

 

\- ¡Anthony Edwart Stark! ¡Me prometiste que nunca ibas abusar de menores! - Me puse de pie dejando a Peter en la silla, tome los calzoncillos y me los coloque.

 

\- Pepper, tranquila. siéntate que necesito charlar conti- Una cachetada directa al rostro del millonario.

 

\- ¿Cómo pudiste abusar de Peter? - Los ojos vidriosos de la mujer se asomaban y yo perdía mi paciencia, odiaba como las personas intentaban hacerme sentir mal con sus jodidos sentimientos de pollo.

 

\- Yo no obligue a Peter a nada, Virginia.- Cruce mis brazos molesto. Sentí los brazos de Peter rodear mi cintura por la espalda, mire como su cabeza salía por detrás de mi.

 

\- Nuestra relación empezó a mi mayoría de edad tía Pepper.- El chico también lucía molesto.

 

\- ¡Pero Peter, tiene cincuenta años! - El chico se dejo a relucir su cuerpo desnudo frente a la mayor cruzando sus brazos de una forma adorablemente aterradora y determinada.

 

\- ¿Y? ¿Acaso los mayores no tienen sus necesidades? - Se burlo rodando los ojos, bien, eso puede ser mi culpa.- No tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida amorosa ni la de Tony.- Pepper se rió estrepitosamente.

 

\- ¡Joder! ¡Que hasta le dices Tony! ¿solo finges delante de todos entonces? ¿Solo dices Señor Stark solo para disimular? - Se quejó ya en lágrimas la mujer, que lucía preocupada por el chico.- ¿Qué pensaría May de esto?

 

\- ¡OH NO!  Las lágrima ahora eran de Peter.- ¡No incluyas a mi familia difunta en esto, Potts! - El chico empezó a temblar y me encargué de abrazarlo acariciando su espalda.

 

\- Pepper vete antes de que lo empeores.- Mencioné hablando calmado o al menos eso quería aparentar.- ¡Basta!

 

\- No Tony, tiene que escucharme.- Espetó una fría Pepper.- ¡Me sorprende como los Nuevos Vengadores no se han dado cuenta de su enferma relación! Y cree mis palabras cuando te digo que May hubiera refundido un cuchillo en las bolas de Tony, te hubiera alejado de él decepcionada de tus acciones, de como te haz convertido en una perra más que pasa por Anthony Stark.- El tronido de la piel de la mano del menor con la cara de Pepper resonó en toda la habitación.

 

\- No hables de May como si lo supieras.- Peter estaba temblando.- Sé lo que ella hubiera opinado al principio pero al final, me hubiera apoyado no importa qué, ella me amaba y ella hubiera aceptado todo. No porque ahora no tengas oportunidades de volver con mi novio no significa que tengas que ser una jodida perra.

 

Sin más Pepper se dio media vuelta desconsolada, el menor se desplomó pero lo pude agarrar en brazos cayendo los dos juntos, este se aferro a mi llorando. Lo rodee con cariño, besando su cabello meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

 

\- Tranquilo bebé, estoy aquí. Ya no nos ocultaremos, ya no, Te amo.

 

**[....]**

 

Pasaron las semanas y Pepper no volvió al complejo en todo este tiempo, no es como que yo la extrañe pero aun puedo sentir el rostro dolido del chico. Aun puedo sentir su inseguridad, aun puedo percibir que eso lo daño demasiado, así que después de tantos días. Peter se encontraba entrenando junto a todos como FRIDAY le notificó, Rhodey estaba intentando darle una paliza a Peter con sus piernas robóticas que logré que funcionaran como unas piernas al 100 porciento.

 

\- Peter.- Peter volteo y evitó el golpe de Rhodey aun así, dio una pirueta hacia atrás saliendo del ring.

 

\- ¡Hey! Peter vuelve aquí para que te de una paliza ahora.- Refunfuño el militar.

 

\- Claro, en un momento Rhodey.- Rodó los ojos sonriendo.

 

\- Señor Stark, ¿Qué ocurre? - Dice tomando una toalla empezando a secarse. No dije nada solo me acerque a su lindo rostro tomando al mismo con mis manos.- ¿T-tony?

 

\- Shh.- Lo calle y le di un beso tierno.

 

El grande Gimnasio quedo en silencio, puedo sentir la mirada asqueada de Rogers y Barton en mi espalda pero no me importo cuando Peter rodeo mi cuello con sus delicadas manos empezando a besarme con ganas como solemos hacerlo en lo recóndito de las sombras. Nos separamos con una sonrisa.

 

\- Tu... lo hiciste... público.- Las mejillas de Peter se tornaron rosas.

 

\- Te dije que Te amo, que no nos ocultaríamos, te lo prometí cariño.- Peter me abrazo feliz. Voltee de reojo a ver a todos.

 

Natasha sonreía divertida, ella siempre se preguntaba cuando saldríamos. 

 

Steve solo desvío la mirada, era obvio pues en su época esto no era correcto incluso ahora no lo es del todo.

 

Clint rodó los ojos y siguió golpeando su costal.

 

Wanda sonreía feliz de que salgamos juntos, ella lo sabia pues después de todo ella lee los pensamientos.

 

Sam me miraba molesto con brazos cruzados.

 

Bucky solo reía por la reacción de Steve y dio un asentimiento hacia nosotros.

 

Busque a Rhodey, al parecer estaba en el piso inconsciente, reí.

 

Tome la cintura de Peter y lo pegue a mi, besando su frente dejando que se aleje un poco pero me acerque a su oreja.

 

\- Vamos a divertirnos en el Jacuzzi Peter.- El chico salto rodeandole la cintura con sus piernas, Tony lo miro sorprendido.

 

\- Claro Tony, cargame estoy hecho trizas.- Hace un puchero adorable y lo toma de los muslos con cuidado.

 

\- ¡Adiós, Perdedores! - Dijo Stark corriendo a su baño personal.

 

\- Adiós pederasta.- Dijo Barton divertido aunque esta felicidad de poder presumir a Peter no me la quitaría nadie, ni siquiera Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, yo de nuevo con algo cortito pero romantico y salvaje 7u7
> 
> #Día 4 Descubrimiento de la relación.
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a mis historias, los amo. 
> 
> Es posible que me una al reto de octubre Kintober aunque no es seguro Idk.
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte joaquín.


End file.
